Destins Enchevêtrés
by AwesomeGotham
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was the son of a rich man, Vincent Phantomhive. Every girl longed to marry him, to become his wife, because of his undeniably handsome face. But one day he meets a man that had saved his life in the past. Now, Ciel's destiny is tangled with the mysterious, Sebastian Michaelis. AU SebaCiel


**Prologue**

"London Bridge is falling, falling down, falling down,"

"London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." hummed the small, blue-eyed boy quietly, his footsteps light and quiet against the hard pavemented streets of London.

Cars and carriages, dogs and couples, people of all sorts passed the boy. He didn't have a care for them however, as he continued to hum the tune of "London Bridge".

Lost in his blanks thoughts, Ciel made a wrong turn and ended up in an unfamiliar alleyway. Dirt covered walls enclosed him while the stench of raw sewage filled his nostrils. Ciel fought back the bile forming at the back of his throat from the horrid smell.

Deciding to waste no more, he started to walk back from where he originally came from but was unfortunately stopped by a group of high school boys.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here?" The tallest of the boys sneered, his golden eyes glimmering mischievously as he balanced a baseball bat between his hands, "Another puny middle schooler from Ravenwood Junior High."

"I have no time for fools like _you_." The boy's eyes narrowed slightly.

A sinister-like laugh escaped his mouth as the golden-eyed student threw his head back.

"Who does this fool think he is?" The high school student, Claude Faustus, asked to no one in particular, the glint of mischief still evident in his golden eyes.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive. Head of the Funtom Company." Ciel announced formally, straightening his posture as he did so.

"So you're a rich spoiled brat eh?" Claude eyed the boy, "Boys, you know the deal."

The group of boys who accompanied Claude nodded in unison. Before Ciel could process the meaning of his words, his frail body was pushed to the floor, bombarded with endless kicks and punches.

Small whimpers and loud cries escaped the boy's rosy pink lips as the pain increased. His bones ached and his skin peeled, revealing the crimson blood his body withheld.

Meanwhile, Claude watched the scene unfold in front of him, a disgusting smirk stuck on his face.

"Move aside, boys." He demanded, swinging the bat loosely as he lazily walked over to the severely injured boy.

Obeying his orders, Claude's entourage stepped aside, a victorious grin on all of their faces. Claude soon reached Ciel, his confident, tall frame hovering over his petite, beaten one. Bending down, balancing his weight on his eyes, Claude set his baseball bat beside him.

"W-What do you want from me? Money? I'll give it to you! J-Just please, let me go!" Ciel begged, something he'd never done but in this case, he had no either choice.

Claude threw his head back as laughter erupted from him, "M-Money!?" He breathed out, "Why would I need money from a spoiled brat like you? What I want-no need, are your whimpers of pain."

A low laugh escaped his mouth as he straightened himself, the terrified face on the pale boy sending chills of exhilaration down his spine.

"Prepare yourself to be hit with reality, you spoiled brat." Claude teased, the ugly smirk revisiting his lips as he raised the bat above his head.

Ciel shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the strong, painful impact his body would soon endure. Thoughts of his mother and father ran through his mother, the aching pain in his heart grew, turning into an unbearable throb. Guilt and self pity washed over him as he realized if he had just gone the right way, none of this would be happening right now.

"Claude, can't you find another way to waste your life other than beating up little children?" A deep voice growled, interrupting the moment.

Claude whipped his head around, his spectacles almost leaving his face due to the quick movement.

"Sebastian." Claude growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The same sly smirk Claude was famous for met Sebastian's lips, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well if you don't mind, I'm a little busy." Claude returned back to his original business, getting into position as he prepared to take the life of another boy.

"Like hell you are." Sebastian growled, charging at Claude almost immediately.

Taken by surprise, Claude's grip on the baseball bat was released as his spectacles fell off his face. Collapsing to the ground, the familiar feeling of oxygen pumping through his lungs soon became foreign as Sebastian punched him endlessly, blood sputtering from his mouth.

Ciel patiently waited for a feeling of something hard to crash against his chest, but as minutes passed by, Ciel realized that Claude hasn't made the final blow. Struggling to open his eyes, Ciel's eyelids slowly fluttered open only to see a burning pair of crimson eyes glaring into the golden eyes of his tormentor. Although his vision was blurred, he could still make out the burning, bright eyes of the two male figures.

Sebastian turned his head only to get punched in the face by Claude who somehow regained an ounce of strength. Ciel lay there on the ground, gobsmacked as he witnessed the brawl over _him _unravel.

Ciel noticed Sebastian's mouth moving in an odd fashion but it soon dawned upon that he's speaking. Ears deaf, Ciel tried to make out the words but failed ultimately.

Sebastian grew frustrated and threw Claude off him, causing him to crash into a brick wall. He shouted his words once more, this time reaching Ciel's ears.

"Run!"

Ciel's slow functioning brain processed the meaning of the word quickly as he forced his body to stand up. Although a difficult and painful task, he somehow managed to balance himself.

Picking up his dust covered leather backpack, Ciel forced his thin, bruise covered legs to move with all the willpower and strength he had within him. Escaping the outstretched of Claude's minions, Ciel managed to escape the alleyway.

Before he turned the corner however, he locked eyes with a certain pair of crimson orbs. A small smile crept up on his lips as the next words escaped his lips in an inaudible whisper.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Hi guys, so after intense peer pressure from my friend (you should know who), I've finally written a SebaCiel fanfiction! *Fake applaud and cheering* I hope you guys like my writing style and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Special thanks to Kawaii Dream for helping me out.**

**Batman's Best Friend, logging out.**

**Second Side Note: Title Means Tangled Destinies, au reviour!**

**(I know, guys, I'm totally awesome for making Joya write yaoi. Yessss. ;) Lolol Okay bye guys, hoped you enjoyed! ~Kawaii Dream)**


End file.
